Toy Story It's not over
by iTrouble
Summary: Hey, TS3 might be over and who knows whether they'll make a 4th. I'm just gonna keep the spirit of these toys alive like they've done for me the past 15 years. Short/long drabbles...Buzz/Jessie and other pairings. Mostly one-shot adventures. Enjoy!
1. Wayda rope em, Cowboy

Hey there! First story and I gotta say.. I'm kinda scared. Thought I would start out with something simples' though, so I've decided to write a few drabbles that have been bugging me since TS3. All will be set in that time zone and will revolve around everyday life for de toys ;D I love humour, adventure, a bit of _ooh la la _romance.. my favourite pairing is Buzz/Jessie, so that may come up quite a bit in these chapters. Okay, enough with my ramblings (you guys make me nervous, golly-gosh) I'm starting with a bit of light-heartedness so if you're looking for ANGST :O come back tomorrow, I may kill Woody (GOD FORBID!:() but seriously, enjoy and I look forward to your feedback :)

**Way-da rope em, Cowboy**

"Guys... it was just a movie. There can't possibly be such things as mutant, cannibalistic zombies, especially ones that can read human thoughts while consuming their brains.. it's not real."

Buzz frowned as he threw a concerned glance over his shoulder at the small gathering of toys that had formed to watch the movie a few hours earlier. Some remained seated while a few others wandered around the room aimlessly, a faraway look of horror written across their crafted features.

"Yeah and you could majorly tell that the blood was fake. Corn syrup and red dye? Come on, do we live in the Hitchcock era?" Hamm retorted from his seat by the TV, next to Potato Head and Slinky. Potato Head snorted.

"The movie was dumb. Not enough plot and who said you can gauge a person's eyes out with a spoon and they'll fall down and die? My eyes are removable and come in several pairs! What a load of baloney."

"Not everyone was made with attachable parts, you idiot. What, do you not have an opposable brain to go with that carbo-loading head of yours?" The pig smirked at the glaring spud.

"Can it Hamm-in-a-can! At least if I break I won't suffer from severe trauma to the gut, you over-bearing-"

"Hey now! We do share a room with preschool toys, guys," Woody, forever playing mediator for quarrelling toys (being leader to such a stubborn band of misfit and artless play-things had it's responsibilities), walked over to resolve the commotion between the two older friends. "Potato Head, Hamm. Go fight it out at checkers instead of arguing like a bunch of little kids."

"Na, it's no fun playing plastic against plastic..." Hamm sneered while a fuming Potato Head raged next to him.

"Now Ham-" Woody warned before being interrupted by the antagonized vegetable.

"You wanna go Pig-boy?"

"Bring it Tater tot!"

"BOTH OF YOU STOP IT!" He threw his arms in the air in exasperation, his voice taking on an angry, almost hysterical quality that immediately shut the pair up. The two former bickering toys stared at him.

"Hey what's got your pull string in a twist?"

"Yeah Geez Woody, just having a lively discussion."

Woody slapped his head and dragged it down his face slowly, bringing his fingers to the bridge of his nose in frustration as well as annoyance.  
"Then go take it far,_ far_ away from here… ya hear me?" He seethed through gritted teeth. Hamm and Potato Head spared a glance at one another and decided it was probably best to leave before the Sheriff literally blew up before their artificial eyes.

"Okay, okay… we're leaving." The pair stalked off in the opposite direction, their 'discussion' still within ear-shot of the troubled Cowboy doll. He sighed.

"Great refereeing there Partner." The Space Ranger chuckled from his voyaging position on the windowsill.

"Shut up Buzz."

* * *

That's just a taste of whatcha gonna get Toys and Toyettes! Look out for a showdown between two friends (western style) next chapter ;) Gotta love the pig and potato dynamic though, what lovable jokers.


	2. Falling for a Cowgirl

**Yo! How's it going in the house of FF? Sorry for my mini-break guys :( I've had exams and a ton of things on... no excuses :/ Well, I said this would be a showdown chapter... I lied. SORRY AGAIN! The muse went on that idea, so I will try and fit that one in at a later date.  
This little baby is the result of my nagging conscience to update- and the dumpster scene where Buzz get's turned back to normal helped too.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned, then Buzz Lightyear would be mine and Woody would have Bo back :/ Suppose he has Dolly now though ? All is well :D**

**Falling for a Cowgirl**

It was days like these that made him wonder whether being confined to a bedroom most of his life was really all it was cracked up to be. Sure, you got an easy ride; come and go as you please all day, and then your kid comes home from school and you get played with to your hearts content.

What more could a toy want?

Buzz Lightyear sighed. It wasn't as though he didn't appreciate having such a great owner like Bonnie (who wouldn't want a caring, imaginative little girl holding you in her soft yet reliable grasp?) but it came at a price.

When you're sat on a bed, looking up at a mobile hanging of moons and shiny foil stars, thinking to yourself… _Is there more to life than cardboard cut out pieces of the galaxy?  
_  
Buzz sat up and surveyed his surroundings. Everybody was up and about around the room, many playing games, doing puzzles and just passing time.

When had it become apparent to him that this may not be enough for him? I mean, Buzz loved being a toy and part of the growing family he had come to love and care for… but he was still an astronaut at heart.

By nature, he should be used to living in small spaces such a shuttle aircraft (toybox in his case) however, what he longed for, craved, was to see the World and all it had to offer in the Universe. To see what Earth looked like outside his window and to protect it high above in the atmosphere… a toy couldn't help but wonder whether he was manufactured for so much more.

Watching more closely over his chums, Buzz rose to his feet. Woody was cleaning green play dough out of his hat (Bonnie should really keep the arts and crafts separate to playtime) unaware of a pair of googly eyes gazing dreamily in his direction. Dolly appeared to be involved in a conversation with Mr Pricklepants, and though her ears were paying attention, she only had eyes for the cowboy doll, whom she repetitively threw glances at from across the room. Buzz smiled.

Others around the room were much like him; bored stiff with zilch to do.

Though, he noticed a lack of presence in the room. Something extremely significant was missing from the scene and it took all but a second for Buzz to realise it was her.  
_  
Jessie.  
_  
Where was that rambunctious cowgirl?

Ever since their near-death experience in the incinerator, realization had dawned on the pair and an understanding had been formed. He had known all along that he had feelings for Jessie (it didn't take some heated, flamenco to confirm what he had known all along) and had struggled to conceal his emotions for a long a time.

Now what was stopping him?

Maybe if he had the balls to say out loud the inner monologue that repeated itself like a broken record in his head, then maybe he could make some progress in pursuing the free spirited redhead.  
_  
Ugh. _Buzz shook his head. _You want to be a Space Captain so bad, yet you can't even build up the courage to tell a girl how you feel about her. Pathetic, Lightyear.  
_Trying to resist the need to bang his head against something hard, Buzz was just about to return to his post at the bed when he failed to notice a flash of red enter his peripheral vision.

He didn't have time to react; she was right behind him before he could do anything about it.

"BOO!"

"Woah!" He sprung in the air and lost his footing, causing him to fly off the bed. He hit the floor with a thud.

Then everything went black.

**-X-**

Jessie gawped at the scene in front of her.

"Buzz?" She whispered, looking down in horror at his limp body on the hard, laminate floor.

"BUZZ!" She leapt from the bed and slid down the bed sheet to Buzz's side. Her eyes were wide and full of fear, her plastic hands reaching for the Spaceman as he lay unconscious on his back.

"C'mon Buzz…Get up! Please!" Jessie shook him frantically, her voice high pitched and choked in the back of her throat. She looked around for help but everyone else was on the other side of the bed.

Jessie was about to call for someone when Buzz stirred beneath her.

"Wha-?" His eyes threatened to close as his blue irises shifted weakly behind his fluttering lids.

"Buzz! You're okay!" She cried relieved, and out of habit, began descending her lips repetitively up and down his face, much like she had done the last time she thought Buzz was hurt.  
_  
'Mmm, that feels nice.'_ Buzz thought as she continued to relinquish some of the throbbing that pounded through his artificial skull. "What happened?"  
Jessie ceased her kisses long enough to give him an answer, much to his dismay as he was really enjoying the way her soft lips tended to his injuries and soothed the pain pulsing in his head.

"Well y'all were uhh… kinda standing there on the bed and umm, well I sorta came up behind yas and I-uhh… Buzz I'm real sorry. I didn't mean to make ya fall!" She hugged his body tightly and he groaned, the pressure too much for his body to take, though he secretly hoped she held onto him like this for a long time. "Oops, sorry bout that."

"It's fine." He grunted and ignored the nauseous feeling overcoming him as he attempted to sit up.

"Hold your horses there spaceman. Don't try and move. You took a nasty hit to the head."

She ghosted her fingers over his forehead, numbing some of the sharp pangs of discomfort in his head and plunging him into a mode of relaxation.

"Hit? Okay." He said drowsily and allowed his eyes to close. Sleep felt good about now...

"Buzz! You can't sleep, you could have some kind of concussion... _Can toys get concussions?"_

"But Jess-"

"No buts, Mister. Keep your eyes open. C'mon, keep talking ta me cus y'all needa stay awake."

Buzz rocked his head back and forth and pondered for a second. Jessie's hair seemed to glide down her shoulder so beautifully, especially since the sun drenched them in daylight, leaving the red braid so shiny and basking in a fiery glow.

He gazed up, mesmerized. He had always _loved _her hair… but right now… Gosh, she looked breath taking. His hands seemed to move of their own accord, since shy Buzz would have never reached out and touched a lock of the yarn that cascaded down above his face. Dazed and delusional Buzz on the other hand…

"So pretty." He whispered as his large plastic hand stroked the famous braid softly and ran it in between his fingers.

She froze.

"I-uh…" Jessie gulped and stared confusedly down at the man in her arms. He had a big goofy grin on his face and his blue eyes were half shut and slightly glazed over. _Oh boy._

He continued to touch her hair admiringly while a whirlwind of emotions hit her with sensational force.

'_Maybe this is a result of the blow to the head he took.'  
_  
Slightly uncomfortable, Jessie slanted away from Buzz's touch. He frowned and made his distaste clear as her hair was removed from his possession- almost like a petulant child when his favourite toy is taken from him.  
_  
This is getting weird._

"I'm gunna go get Woody…"

She made to move but Buzz grabbed her arm.

"NO- I mean, uhh please don't leave me Jessie. My head still hurts a lot." While that was true, really he just wanted to be close to her as much as possible.

She hesitated for a second before slowly guiding Buzz's head to her lap.

"Okay Buzz." She stroked his head and rubbed his temples gently, while Buzz snuggled into her stomach.

"Mmm, you're so soft."

"Right."

"And your hands feel nice…"

"O-kay."

Even though she was a little bit weary, Jessie had to admit, having her hands on Buzz was quite enjoyable. His jaw was firm and strong, much like the rest of his body,  
which Jessie found irresistible as she ran her small hands over his broad shoulders and heavy armour, her fingers digging into some of the deepest crevices of his suits.

He moaned.  
_  
'Wow, he must be really out of it.' _She thought amusedly. It was nice to have brave and muscular Buzz Lightyear for once relying on someone else, instead of the other way around (she was a strong, independent woman but she had had her fair share of rescues from the space toy).

"Mm, Jess?" He smiled impishly up at her face. Her eyebrow rose.

"Yes Ranger?"

He grinned wider and leaned his head closer to her own.

"Would you mind awfully… kissing my head again?"

Her eyes turned to saucers.

"Seriously?" Was all she managed to choke out.

Buzz nodded and fawned a solemn look. "Yep. I think it would really benefit my head injury."

Jessie appeared panicked. If he wasn't so bananas from the fall, she was sure that the real Buzz would be severely embarrassed by his less than appropriate proposal. Then again… just the thought of it made her cotton stomach bubble with excitement.

Buzz saw the uncertainty in her eyes and decided to make it easier for her, despite his dazed state of mind.

"As a friend, you wouldn't want me to suffer… right?" He made a good point. And Friends do help other friends, one kiss couldn't hurt…

"Alrighty Buzz Boy, I'll give ya a kiss."

Buzz smiled in victory and closed his eyes in preparation for his kiss.

Jessie chuckled at his apparent eagerness and leant down to place a chaste kiss against his forehead.  
_  
Ah. _Her lips were cool and tender and only there for two seconds as he immediately felt the loss of her mouth on his skin.

Disappointment infected her as she retreated back to her seated position, hovering just above him. She didn't wanna push it.

"Does your head feel any... uhh better?"

Buzz pretended to think before a slow smirk curved up the side of his face.

"Yeah but I'm still hurting a lot."

"Where?"

"On my cheek."

She decided to play along and once again planted a quick but sweet kiss on his face.

"Other side too."

She kissed him there too.

She gradually made her way around his face, caressing her lips against his plastic, warm face, slowly and leisurely.

Taking his chance, he leaned up ever so slightly.

"My chin."

She did so. And then finally…

"My lips." He whispered and gazed into her eyes.

Jessie's jaw went slack. What- Was this really happening? Was he really this loopy to be asking for a kiss on the _lips?_ Shy Buzz who had been too nervous to even utter a word to her, let alone make such a forward request?

He stared at her hopefully; his eyes trained on her lips as she contemplated what action to take.

Should she take advantage of him when he was in this vulnerable, disorientated state of mind?  
_  
Well he's definitely open to it.  
_  
Biting her lip and fiddling with her braid, Jessie eyed him indecisively.  
_  
'For the love of Abraham Lincoln, just do it! Ya know ya want to!'  
_  
Listening to her gut, she began to close the distance between the two, meeting Buzz halfway as he finished the gap. _This is it._

It only hit her about two seconds into it how good it was. His mouth was soft and welcoming, drawing her in closer as she rested her hands on his chest and sighed into his mouth.

"_Buzz…"_

She assaulted his senses; everywhere was simply Jessie. It was better than surfing the galaxy; better than saving the Earth from perilous destruction and certainly better than any of his wildest dreams of kissing Jessie. And he's had plenty of them.

The stars hanging from the ceiling had nothing on the ones swarming his head now.

**-X-**

"Would'ja look at that," Dolly smirked from behind the bedpost. "Looks like our Space Ranger and Cowgirl are all grown up."

Woody, who had caught up to his ragdoll friend, furrowed his brow in question.

"What are you- Ugh! Why did you show me THAT?" He scrunched his nose in disdain.

Dolly grabbed hold of his arm and began dragging him away.

"Shh! Let's leave them to it…"

"With pleasure. Eeeew, I'm gunna have to scrub my eyes with soap tonight," He rubbed his eyes comically. "Not to mention have a serious talk with Buzz about his future livelihood and wellbeing."

Dolly rolled her eyes.

"Don't tell me you're gunna be having the 'protective big brother talk' with him?"

"Well he's gotta know what he's getting himself into. Jessie is a _lot_ to handle... I mean, she has the tendency to drive even the more reasonable of men cuckoo."

"Ahh, c'mon Cowboy. You can't help who you _fall_ for."

* * *

**Terrible pun at the end- terribly sorry :3 Well I hope you have enjoyed this small segment… hopefully it won't take me forever and a day to update next time.  
Peace people :D  
-iTrouble**


End file.
